Youmu Konpaku
Summary Youmu Konpaku (魂魄　妖夢) is a half-human half-phantom who lives at Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld as a gardener and fencing instructor, who also serves for Yuyuko Saigyouji. She's half-human and half-phantom, half-dead and half-alive, half-phantom and half-reality, and altogether half-baked. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher Name: 'Youmu Konpaku '''Origin: 'Touhou Project 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, less than 60 years old (has no knowledge about the Flower Incident) '''Classification: '''Half-Human, Half-Phantom '''Powers and abilities: ' Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Razor Wind, Soul Bound Entity (have a floating ghost stand beside her as part of the species), Salvation (via Hakurouken ability to cut hesitation, letting soul achieve enlightenment), Sword Beam Emission 'Attack Potency: ' At least '''Island level, likely higher (Superior to Cirno) Speed: Relativistic with at least FTL combat speed (Aya has difficulty keeping up with her movements) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level is Unknown Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: At least Island level, likely higher Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Thousands of kilometers (or 200 yojana) Standard Equipment: Roukanken and Hakurouken Intelligence: Average, can't really understand what Yuyuko is saying. Weaknesses: Not much in particular. Her swordsmanship, though strong, is considered incomplete due to her master's disappearance. She's also considered "half-baked" by others. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Sword Technique: Though it's incomplete, she's among the top swordsmen in her own world. Her swordsmanship is consisted of the skill she learn from her master, along with some self-styling. Even so, her slash could travel as relativistic speed, as she excel in instantaneous force and concentration power. Skill Cards: *'Crescent Moon Slash:' Counterattack with a slash of the Roukanken. *'Heart Excerpt Slash:' Covers great distance to strike at the opponent. Since it aims for the feet, it's a low attack. *'Insightful Sword:' Stops direct attacks with Hakurouken and cuts down the opponent with Roukanken. Perhaps Youmu's most powerful attack. *'Lotus Posture Slash:' A standard sword-magic technique. It has good range and power, offsetting Youmu's usual strength in melee. *'Lower Realm Reflection Slash:' Creates a projectile-reflecting barrier with the Hakurouken. Has no offensive properties but reflects over a wide area. *'Phosphoric Slash:' A short-range attack that unleashes a burst of energy from Youmu's sword. *'Preaching Avici:' A rare throw move that breaks her stance to grab the opponent. *'Slashing a Flower Upon One's Hand:' Jumps above the enemy and slashes down with all her might. *'Spirit Medium's Bind:' Sends her ghost-half flying at the enemy. If it hits, it will stay close to the enemy. *'Strange Half-Body:' Fires projectiles from her ghost half. The ghost has to recover for a bit, but it's easy enough to use with other attacks. *'Transmigration Slash:' A successive attack that develops if you input it multiple times. *'Wicked Soul:' Her ghost half glows and attacks. Spell Cards: *'Hesitation-Cutting Sword "Slash of Departing from Hesitation":' Putting a huge amount of energy into the sword, create an immense sword and mow down everything to the front with immense destructive power. Very hard to dodge. *'Human Oni "Slash of the Eternal Future":' Rushing in to cut the enemy, suspend them in midair and dance around them, attacking repeatedly. *'Human Sign "Slash of Present World":' Step forward and cut the enemy. It's hard to hit an enemy in the air, but is very powerful in a ground battle. *'Life-Cutting Sword "Slash of Nether Meditation":' Using a sword as a medium for destructive power, cuts with a huge sword made of light. A spell based on the power of the sword. *'Reincarnation Sword "Slash of Circular Vicissitude":' Deals repeated high-speed hits using Roukanken, and overwhelms the enemy. *'Soul Sign "Wheel of Pain of the Living and Dead":' Half the body traces behind the real body, copying its attacks. *'Spirit-Cutting Sword "Slash of Ascension to Buddhahood":' Crossing both swords, create a pillar of energy reaching into the sky. *'Sword Skill "Cherry Blossom Flashing":' Move forward at high speed, cherry blossoms flashing above her path. A beautiful technique refined from time spent pruning the gardens. *'Voidness Sword "Slash Clearing the Six Senses":' Block the enemy's attack with Hakurouken, and then use quick footwork to rush the enemy in this massive attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Touhou Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 6